The Flame of Akira Dragneel
by LovesToshiro101
Summary: Akira Dragneel is A female vesion of Natsu Dragneel and is a bit younger than him. She is kicked out of the fairy tail guild for 2 years and 10 months. She makes friends with soul reapers and deeper in the story she falls in love. Tune in to find out who or just guess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving Fairy Tail

DISCLAIMER**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL**  
Hey there it's LovesToshiro101, just want you to know that this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.  
P.S. if you are having trouble trying to figure out what Akira would look like, then think of a female, younger  
version of Natsu Dragneel from FT, OK? Please review. P.P.S later on there might be ToshiroXAkira part in this.

The short pink haired girl ran through the streets of Hargeon. Behind her was a tall, curvy girl with blonde hair.  
"Slow down Akira," whined the blonde girl. "Never," exclaimed the girl who name was revealed to be Akira,"we  
got to catch the bandits if you want the reward money for the job request, Lucy." "Yeah I know, man 3,000 jewel for just  
a couple bandits is a pretty easy job," the moment Lucy said that, the two girls were ambushed by a group of bandits.  
"I'll take the ones on the left, you take the right," said an excited Akira. Lucy nodded and ran off and immediatly  
summoned her celestial spirit, Aries. Akira turned around to face her enemies," Let's get this over with... FIRE DRAGON ROAR,"  
she exclaimed as she let out a stream of fire through her mouth. She knocked out almost all of the bandits except about  
five. "Well I see you guys are tougher than the others so i'll just have to go harder on you... FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK,"  
she yelled as the bandits were sent flying. Unknowingly, she accidently hit Lucy who was having trouble finishing off a couple  
of bandits. "Watch it!" Lucy yelled as she was hit. "No, you watch it, you were in my way!" argued Akira as the bandits started to  
slip away. As they continued arguing the two girls didn't even noticed the bandits had left. Akira came to her senses and looked  
around for the bandits. "Crap you let them get away," said to Lucy. "Me! You're the one that was to clumsy to even aim your attack  
away from me!" Akira started walking away "I'll take the blame if you want me to," she said. Lucy's smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"Let's go tell the mayor we failed at his request to take out all the bandits," said Akira grimly, not noticing the wreck they left back  
in the city.

"SO WHAT YOUR TELLING ME YOU FAILED AND YOU WRECKED MY TOWN, TOO!" yelled the mayor of Hargeon. "Basically," said Akira  
casually while Lucy sulked in the darkness. The mayor calmed down a bit, but he was still pissed "I'm going to call your guild master  
and tell him what happened." He left the room and after five minutes he came back into the room. "Get going back to your guild, your  
master will talk to you when you get back." We left after that and went on a train back to Magnolia. Both Akira and Lucy were taking their  
time to get back to their guild. "Master is going to kill us, this is tenth time this month this has happened." Akira sighed "Atleast you aren't  
taking the blame." By the time they got there they were both trembling in fear. "Well it's now or never" said Akira as she opened the  
giant was silent when they went in. Akira's exceed, Happy, flew over to see her. "Rumor has it you wrecked Hargeon," said Happy.  
Akira ignored him and kept on walking until a tall, curvy red haired woman came up to Akira and Lucy. "Hey, Erza how are you doing?" Lucy  
asked nervously. " Good, but master wants to talk to you two." Akira and Lucy went to the room where Master Makarov was in.  
The moment they got in they could feel a dark aura surronding them, making them both shiver. Master Makarov brought his focus to  
two girls who just walked in. "You two have caused enough trouble this past month!" he said giving a deadly look. "I will punish you both  
separately, Lucy you won't be able to take any job request from the request board and will be given cleaning duty in the guild for a two weeks.  
Akira, you have caused more trouble than anyone in the history of the Fairy Tail Guild. You will be punished severely, you will be sent to  
the world of the living for two and a half years." Akira then started arguing,"two and a half, REALLY!" "Fine then for whining it will be two years  
and 10 months, OK?" Akira didn't like the idea, but she still agreed. "Ok, you will leave tommorow," Master said. Then they all went home.

*The Next Day*  
Akira was ready to go. She had just gotten the location of the place she will live _Karakura Town, Japan_. Master Makarov opened a portal to the  
other world, and she was saying her goodbyes to everyone in the guild from Lucy to old man Wakaba. Lucy went to hug her -more like suffocate  
her with her giant breast- and she had a arguement with her least favorite person, Gray Fullbuster. She stepped through the potal and headed off  
to her new life in the world of the living.

*Author's Note*  
In this version of Fairy Tail, Akira doesn't have motion sickness unlike Natsu in the original. Also, i'd like to add that this is after the Edolas and  
Tenrou Island arc in FT, but Lissana isn't here cause I left her dead just to let the story progress. Thank you to anyone who reads. Please with a  
cherry on top review this. I will hope to update ASAP. K, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello Karakura Town

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL

Akira had just made it to Karakura Town by noon. It was so crowded there. Back at the guild, Master Makarov had imformed her that  
she was going to be enrolled in Karakura Highschool. Mostly, even though she is trouble maker, she is very smart having one of the  
highest IQ's in the guild. She was supposed to go to the school tommorow. Master Makarov was also generous enough to get her a small  
apartment near the school. She headed toward the address of her new house that the master had written on a paper. When she got there  
she took out the key that the master had given her. When she got inside she looked around. It was a bit dusty and she noticed it had  
two bedrooms. Of course, she had asked for two bedrooms incase a friend wanted to stay over. There was already furniture, curtasy of  
the Fairy Tail Guild. Along with beds and kitchen utensils. She had a suitcase that she took into the larger room which she claimed for  
herself and started to get comfortable. "Ahh.. my back hurts from all that walking," she whined. -GROWL- "Well I guess I am a bit hungry,"  
Akira said after hearing her stomach growl. "I'll have to go grocery shopping," she said and took out the 10000¥ that the master gave her  
which is about enough for 1-2 months. Akira decided to go shopping later and take a nap now.

Later, she woke up and was hungrier than before. She went to a markey to buy some produce. Akira had already been to Japan before so  
she knows how money there works. Afterwards, she decided to buy some clothes considering she only had her highshool uniform and her  
normal clothes-which would look wierd in this world- and went to some shops. She went home and started to make some stew. Akira had a  
friend named Lissana who taught her how to cook. -Lissana- Akira thought and started to feel her eyes swell and water up. She shook the  
thought away. By the time the stew was ready it was about 9:30. Akira ate her stew thinking about her new life here for the next two years or  
so. She cleaned up after herself and decided to sleep at 10:15. Though Akira might seem to not like this world, she is actually ecited in the  
inside.

*Author's Note*  
Please review and i'm sorry this is short, but I was tired and I don't have time to write that often.  
I hope everyone likes my story so far. I will not be doing the filler arcs except for the Zanpakuto  
Unknown Tales Arc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going to School

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL

Akira woke up at 7:30 in the morning, yawning loudly. "Ugh, I hate mornings." Akira got up and out of bed to  
get ready for her first day of school. After putting on her uniform she looked in a mirror and blushed loudly.  
"This doesn't cover up much of my body," she said meanwhile she was tugging on her skirt. "Oh well," she started  
walking to her new school wondering what the people there would be like. She stopped in front of the school taking  
a deep breath,"Here I go." Walking in she saw many people -obviously all of them are taller than her- she started  
making her way throughcrowds, she found her class and greeted her teacher. "Wait here while I get the students  
attentions, please."The teacherwent on to quiet down the kids. ~She doesn't seem to bad~ Akira thought. "Ok students,  
today we will be getting a new student," the teacher said while motioning for Akira to go in. When she went in she  
got many staresand she gave many stares to many students, including an orange haired guy. "This is Akira Dragneel  
and she will bein our class for the rest of the year, Akira why don't you go sit next to Ichigo," she said while pointing  
at the orange haired guy. The rest of the day was a blur to Akira from homeroom to PE. At lunch, Akira was eating  
alone on theroof of the school. There were other kids there, but she refused to talk to them. Then a large chested  
girl came over to greet her. "Hi, my name is Orhime Inoue." "Hi." Orihime gave her a wierd look and then sat down  
next to her."You don't mind if I sit here, right?" Akira shook her head and went back to eating. "You know it is really  
wierd tosee a kid in highschool." Akira, who was staring at the ground while eating, looked up and replied coldy,"I'm  
not a kid." "Oh, i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Orihime replied apologetically. "Don't worry," Akira got up and started  
walking away. Then she heard shouting from the schoolyard.

Akira ran down to see what was happening. A gang of hooligans were causing trouble. "So who wants to fight me next,"  
an ugly guy exclaimed very cocky. Akira saw a pile of bodies next to him. She couldn't stand the sight of people getting  
hurt. "I'll fight you," Akira said. "You wanna fight me, shorty, don't make me laugh." ~How annoying~ Akira got a smirk on  
her face walking forth. ~I can't use my magic, but I can use my physical strenght~ "Fine shorty, but if you get hurt its not  
my fault." Him saying that just made Akira's smirk grow larger. "Come at me," Akira replied. The asumed leader of the gang  
charged at her with a fist. Before he could get close to her,she grabbed his fist and kicked him in the face. After seeing this  
all of the other hooligans charged at her, but she still overpowered them. Silence fell in the schoolyard and everyone was  
giving her a wierd look. A shout from across the yard broke the silence,"Wow, you're so awesome, Akira." It was Orihime.  
Akira blushed ~me, awesome?~ "Hahaha, I guess I am aren't I."

*Author's Note*  
When this - ~ symbol comes up it means that those are her thoughts.  
Hope you like and please review. I got a review that said this was alittle amateur, but this  
is my first fanfic and keep on try.


End file.
